


step back

by monikageller



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, band au, no rereading for edits we post with mistakes like men, this was.... so satisfying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monikageller/pseuds/monikageller
Summary: 'If there’s one thing that she knows the brunette hates more than anything, it’s someone trying to invade her personal space without permission.'lena hits mon-el and i have a good time





	step back

“For the last time, I’m not doing this. I’m not going to date you as a publicity stunt,” Kara says, hands shaking in the air as she continues to argue with Mon-El.

“C’mon, Kara, it’s not like it would be that hard. You’re single, I’m single, it’ll be mutually beneficial,” he says, hands gesturing between the two of them.

“I don’t exactly see how this benefits me, Mon-El,” she points out, arms crossing in front of her chest. Her hands ball into fists, hidden beneath her biceps. 

“Obviously your benefit is that you get to be known as the girl dating me,” he says cockily, paired with a smirk that she really wishes she could hit off his face.

“Okay, first of all, that is literally one of the grossest things I’ve ever heard,” she starts, raising one hand up in a stop motion toward him. “Secondly, no. I’m not going to fake date you just so people know who you are. Me and my band are actually capable of promoting ourselves without the use of tabloids.”

“Oh, don’t act all high and mighty. This is the business we’re in.”

“I said no, Mon-El!”

“Kara-“

“What appears to be going on here?” Lena interrupts, walking up to stand beside Kara. She places a hand on her shoulder, eyebrows drawn together in worry. “Are you okay?”  
Kara turns her head toward her, giving a small smile in thanks. She has a hard time containing her temper, but it’s easier with her around. “Yeah, I’m alright. We were just finishing talking.”

“Um, no, we were not,” Mon-El says, brows furrowed in annoyance as he looks at Kara. “If you don’t mind leaving, we were in the middle of something.”  
Lena’s eyebrow raises slowly and Kara knows the look that she’s giving him right now. It’s the look that usually crosses her face when she’s talking to any man who tries to tell her what to do. It’s a dangerous look, the beginning of an unstoppable storm, and a part of her almost feels bad for him. Almost.

“Well, it seems clear to me that whatever you were in the middle of is over now,” she responds and Kara almost shudders at her tone. It’s icy and more than a little terrifying. Mon-El seems to be faring well against her, but she knows that his bravado won’t last long. No one’s ever does. 

“It’s only over because you came in and rudely interrupted us. This has nothing to do with you.”

“Kara is my… friend and you seem to be bothering her, so I think it is my business,” she replies, shrugging one shoulder as her arms cross. Kara doesn’t fail to notice the way that her hands squeeze her biceps, a clear tell that her anger level is rising the more that he pushes. 

He takes a step toward Lena and Kara knows that this is a mistake. If there’s one thing that she knows the brunette hates more than anything, it’s someone trying to invade her personal space without permission. Lena is someone who will not allow you to be close to her without her allowing it. Very few have crossed that line, but Mon-El doesn’t seem to want to back down from the challenge.

“I don’t care if Kara is your friend. We were talking and you’re going to leave so that we can continue.” Another step forward and Lena flares her nostrils, hands tightening further around her arms.

“If you take one more step closer to me, I sincerely believe that you will regret it.” Her tone manages to be even colder than before, a threat that Kara’s sure she intends to make good on if he crosses another line.

“What, am I supposed to be scared of some prissy, arrogant CEO that has no business in this conversation?” He spits out, moving further into Lena’s personal space. She laughs, sharp and humorless and Kara’s eyebrows raise.

“You forgot one thing in your list, Mon-El,” the brunette responds, chin held high as she stares him down.

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

It happens before Kara can really register it. One second, Mon-El is too close to Lena and the next, her hand is pulled back in a surprisingly firm fist. The blonde watches it connect with his face, jaw practically on the floor as she watches him fall back from the force of it. She briefly wonders when she became so strong, but the majority of her is in shock at what happened. She watches his hands fly up to his face, but he stays on the ground, clearly as shocked as she is.

“I’m a Luthor,” Lena states, hand opening and closing a few times as she examines her hand. She shrugs and turns around to face the blonde. “Kara, honey, you’ll catch flies with your mouth held wide open like that.”

With that, she walks away from the man lying on the floor and moves past her as she makes her exit. It takes Kara a few seconds before she finally starts moving again, turning to follow the other girl. She hears Mon-El shout behind her, but she doesn’t care for the moment. She catches up to Lena and places a hand on her shoulder to stop her from walking.

“What was that?” She asks, eyebrows still raised. Lena just punched Mon-El. It replays over and over in her mind and she isn’t exactly sure how she feels about it. Mainly, she’s just surprised. Lena just punched Mon-El.

Lena takes a deep breath, eyes closing and a hand moving up to her temple. “I’m sorry, I lost my temper a little. I just… You know how much I loathe men who try to belittle me. And I was already angry that he would speak to you in the way he did, so it kind of just… Happened. Are you upset with me?”

Kara thinks for a moment, lips pursed. She knows she should probably be more worried about what could happen, but in this moment, she can’t really seem to find it in her to be upset. She understands Lena’s motivations and while there’s always a nonviolent solution to every situation, she knows deep down that she was almost to that point herself while talking to Mon-El. She sighs as she wraps an arm around her shoulder, carefully using her other hand to lift the hand that hit him.

“I guess not. Really just… More shocked than anything. I mean… You hit him,” she says, examining her hand before lifting it to her lips to kiss her bruised knuckles softly. “Thank you for defending me.”

Lena smiles, leaning her head against her shoulder. “You know there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you. He was just so… Egotistical. What did he want, anyway?”

She lets out a short laugh, shaking her head. “We can talk about it later. For now, let’s get you an ice pack. We should probably mention something to J’onn too. He’ll want to know what could possibly come up in the tabloids.”

The brunette nods, arm wrapping around the blonde’s waist as they walk toward the band’s dressing room.  
\----  
(a few days later)

Kara groans as she stretches in bed, reaching for her phone on the bedside table. She’s alone right now, figuring that Lena must either be in the shower or in the living room. She takes a moment to listen for any running water and decides her girlfriend isn’t in there. She snickers as she goes through her mentions, seeing a lot of comments on the events a few days prior. She retweets and favorites a few she finds funny, pulling herself out of bed and throwing on a sweatshirt before heading out to join Lena.

She raises an eyebrow when she catches her with her forearm covering her eyes dramatically. She notices that Lena has her laptop open in front of her and figures that whatever she’s looking at must have upset her. She heads to the kitchen and opens the fridge to grab a water bottle, turning around to face her girlfriend.

“So, what’s got you all stressed, babe?” She finally asks, leaning on her elbows against the island. 

“Have you seen what they said?” She asks, peaking an eye out from under her arm.

“A lot of people have said a lot of things, Lee.”

“TMZ called me best friend of the year.” She sighs. “I literally hit him and now I’m just a ‘really good friend.’”  
Kara laughs, shaking her head. “I hardly see the problem. We both didn’t want this incident to out us as a couple, why does it matter?”

“Because.”

“Because why?”

“I punched a man in the face in your honor and TMZ gave me the Gal Pal treatment,” Lena groans, closing her laptop and leaning her head back against the arm of the couch, eyes closing in clear frustration. “I’m allowed to be a little grumpy.”

“Lena, it’s not the worst thing in the world,” Kara laughs behind her, water left on the counter and feet shuffling along the floor as she walks toward the couch. She stops and leans down to press her lips to her forehead, a grin on her face when she sees a small smile adorning Lena’s lips. “It’s okay that people don’t know yet. Weren’t you the one who said we should come out on our own terms?”

“Yes,” she grumbles, eyes opening to watch Kara sit down across from her on the couch.

“And wasn’t it you who said we should do a magazine spread to celebrate our six-month anniversary and to use that as our coming out?” She asks, eyebrow raised as she moves a little closer to her. 

“… Yes, it was. Your point?” She raises an eyebrow back at her, almost as a challenge.

“My point,” she says, emphasizing her words as she moves aside her laptop and slips into her lap, “is that it doesn’t matter that they’ve ‘Gal Pal’ed you, as you put it. In a couple of weeks, everyone will know exactly how close we are.” She wraps her arms loosely around her neck, smirking when green eyes drop down to her lips. “So relax, babe. Everything will be okay.”

“Would you care to help me relax?” Lena’s reply is whispered and she starts to inch closer. Before their lips connect, Kara turns her face a little. She leaves a sloppy kiss on her cheek before jumping up and excitedly bouncing a few times.

“Of course, but we can do that a little later. I wanna play you the new song I’m working on,” she says and reaches a hand out for her to take. Lena groans but submits, getting up from the couch grumpily.

“Fine. But then you owe me a kiss because that wasn’t very nice of you to pull that,” she pouts and leans into her.

“Oh hush, you’ll love the song. You wanna know what it’s called?” She asks, biting her bottom lip when she nods her assent. “It’s called ‘My Girlfriend’s Really Hot When She Punches People.’” That earns her a laugh, which makes her smile brightly.

“Kara, my darling, I really love you,” she says, arms wrapping around her for a moment. They stay like that, holding each other in the center of the living room for a moment longer than necessary. Kara soaks it in as long as she can before they break away.

“I love you too. Now come listen.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of the band au that's been sitting in the back of my mind! come talk with me about it on tumblr @ karrlena!
> 
> comments & kudos much appreciated!


End file.
